Je ne demande pas la lune
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS T'es humain, Teddy. T'es différent, mais t'es humain. Je demande pas la lune, tu sais. Je te demande juste toi.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Teddy/Scorpius.

**Rating :** K+.

Voici un petit OS écrit pour ma chère et tendre Moji pour ses 25 ans. Ce n'est pas un couple que j'apprécie particulièrement, mais pour son anniversaire, je ne pouvais pas faire l'impasse sur ce petit cadeau, car je sais à quel point elle adore Teddy et Scorpius... Je te fais à nouveau de gros bisous ma Moji, et encore bon anniversaire !

J'espère que vous apprécierez :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je ne demande pas la lune

**_J'ai demandé à la lune_**

**_Et le soleil ne le sait pas_**

**_Je lui ai montré mes brûlures_**

**_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_**

**_Et comme le ciel n'avait pas fière allure_**

**_Et que je ne guérissais pas_**

**_Je me suis dit quelle infortune_**

**_Et la lune s'est moquée de moi_**

_(J'ai demandé à la lune, Indochine)_

Encore une soirée pourrie.

Une de plus.

C'en devenait lassant, à force. Il avait beau se dire que c'était la réalité du métier, qu'il allait en bouffer encore longtemps, des heures sup', des nuits de gardes, et tout ce qui va avec, cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles à digérer. Il était encore trop jeune pour se résoudre à cette vie, et déjà assez âgé pour répéter toujours la même rengaine.

Mais ce soir… c'avait été compliqué. Plus que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui clochait, il avait vécu des nuits pires que ça, pas plus tard que la semaine précédente ou une gamine de seize ans lui avait claqué entre les doigts après un accident en balai, qu'elle avait eu la connerie de chevaucher lors d'une soirée alcoolisée. Il avait dû affronter les parents, après, leur colère, leurs larmes, leurs cris…

Nan, franchement, il avait vécu bien pire que ce soir. Et pourtant, il avait l'impression de se sentir encore plus mal. Un poids pesait sur son cœur depuis qu'il avait commencé son service et il était devenu de plus en plus lourd au fil des heures.

Scorpius se déshabilla rageusement et enfila un vieux jogging ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et un pull. Puis, il farfouilla dans son sac, sortit son téléphone portable quitta les vestiaires. Il était quasiment six heures du matin, il était mort de chez mort, et certainement pas la tête à réfléchir ou tenir une conversation correcte. Pourtant, mécaniquement, il composa un numéro et écouta, le cœur battant, la tonalité, qui menaçait de ne jamais se rompre.

Quand une voix ensommeillée parvint à son oreille, il se sentit un petit peu mieux.

« Ouais ? Putain Scorp', tu fais chier… C'est pas parce qu'on a un décalage horaire de…

- Ouais, je sais. Mais j'avais besoin de parler.

- Tu choisis toujours ton moment pour avoir envie de me parler.

- C'est ma faute si je travaille de nuit ?

- Arrête de te chercher des excuses. Allez, dis tout à Tonton Al'. »

Ils parlèrent à peine dix minutes, le temps que Scorpius, à pas de tortue, quitte Sainte Mangouste par le sous-sol, où se trouvait le réseau de cheminée. Ce fut bref, mais bénéfique. Albus ne parlait quasiment pas, comme à chaque fois que Scorpius l'appelait en pleine nuit, au point qu'il se demandait souvent s'il ne s'était pas rendormi, bien que ça ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais à chaque fois que Scorpius le prenait à partie, histoire d'entendre un peu sa voix, elle était toujours claire et vive. A l'autre bout du fil, à l'autre bout du monde, le brun écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'il lui disait, même si c'était toujours la même chose et même s'il s'en tapait, très certainement.

Scorpius raccrocha une fois devant une cheminée, prêt à rentrer chez lui. Il envoya des baisers à son interlocuteur qui lui grogna dessus en lui disant qu'il avait intérêt à lui en faire des vrais dans les semaines à venir. C'est sur cette promesse qu'ils se quittèrent, Scorpius jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre avant d'y faire un pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans le salon et il fut surpris de voir de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la cuisine. Albus avait réussi à lui redonner un peu le sourire, cette lumière remua quelque chose en lui. Laissant son sac tomber à ses pieds, il traversa la pièce avant de pousser la pousser la porte.

Dos à lui, courbé en avant, Harry était assis à table, sans doute devant une tasse de café ou de thé. Ses cheveux noirs s'hérissaient dans tous les sens : sans doute sortait-il du lit, vu le peignoir bleu pâle qu'il portait. Et qui, par ailleurs, ne lui appartenait même pas, pensa Scorpius avec un léger sourire.

En l'entendant entrer puis refermer la porte derrière lui, Harry tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire.

« Bonjour, Scorpius. Comment vas-tu, mon grand ?

- Ca va.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ouais.

- Ca n'en a pas l'air.

- Si si. J'ai appelé Albus avant de rentrer. »

Alors que Scorpius s'asseyait près de lui, Harry hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de lui servir une tasse de thé, qu'il avait placé non loin de la sienne, exprès. Sans doute l'avait-il attendu, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Un peu trop souvent, même.

« Comment va-t-il ?

- J'en sais rien, il a fait que grogner. Ne rigole pas… »

Quand ça n'allait pas, Scorpius l'appelait systématiquement. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et la distance rendait leurs rapports compliqués. Avant, le blond se contentait d'entrer dans sa chambre, de le réveiller et puis de lui parler, quand il ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain, ou bien il se glissait dans son lit et tentait de s'y endormir. Mais depuis un an, Albus était parti étudier au Canada, donc l'utilisation du téléphone était systématique. Son ami ne lui avait jamais raccroché au nez, quelle que soit l'heure de ses appels. Il était à son écoute, car il savait que Scorpius avait besoin de parler, d'évacuer. C'était ça, ou rester sur place, ce qu'il avait été tenté de faire pour ne pas le laisser seul. Et puis il était parti, car Scorpius n'aurait jamais supporté de le voir rater quelque chose à cause de lui.

La complicité entre Albus et Scorpius, leur amitié fusionnelle, tout le monde la connaissait. Mais le besoin du blond à appeler son ami à n'importe quelle heure, quand ça n'allait définitivement pas, personne n'était au courant, à part Harry. C'était Albus qui lui en avait parlé, avant de partir. Il voulait que son père veille sur lui, vu que lui ne serait plus en mesure de le faire. Au début, Scorpius lui en avait voulu : déjà qu'il était papa poule de nature, être au courant de ce genre de faiblesse ne pourrait que l'inquiéter encore plus. Depuis, le jeune homme s'était fait une raison et il savait qu'il aurait fini par en parler avec son beau-père.

« Pourquoi tu es debout ?

- J'avais du mal à dormir. James est rentré très tard et Lily a passé la soirée chez Rosie.

- En gros, t'as passé la soirée en père célibataire sans enfants.

- Quelque chose comme ça.

- Pour Lily… il y a une raison particulière ? Enfin, les derniers préparatifs, tout ça…

- Oh, je sais pas, elle m'a juste dit qu'elle allait dîner entre filles et puis au final elle est allée dormir chez sa cousine.

- Bientôt le mariage.

- Ouais. Ca va être une drôle de journée. »

Dans les deux semaines à venir aurait lieu le mariage de Rose Weasley avec un ancien camarade de classe d'un an plus âgé qu'elle. C'était un grand évènement dans la famille. Depuis Victoire qui s'était unie à Teddy à l'âge de vingt quatre ans, seulement deux ou trois cousins s'étaient mariés, et bien que certains n'aient pas vu la nécessité de se mettre la bague au doigt pour avoir des enfants, Molly Weasley n'avait absolument pas le même avis sur la question. Autant dire que le mariage de sa petite-fille était un évènement.

« Comme tu dis. T'as pas envie d'y aller, hein…

- Pas vraiment. Ginny sera là, mais bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, c'est la fille de son frère.

- Harry…

- Je suis parrain, Scorpius, je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis, j'ai eu tant de mal à convaincre ton père de venir, ce n'est pas pour renoncer maintenant. »

Son sourire désabusé lui fit mal. Scorpius avait assisté à une partie des débats animés entre son père et Harry, l'un refusant de rendre à cette fête à laquelle il n'avait pas sa place et l'autre ne voulant pas rester seul durant cette longue journée. Ses relations avec les Weasley s'étaient compliqué quand il avait divorcé d'avec Ginny, cette dernière, journaliste, ayant eu un moment d'égarement avec un de ses confrères alors qu'elle était en congé maternité, suite à la naissance de Lily.

Après une guerre sans merci, où les tords furent majoritairement incombés à Harry, Ginny renonça définitivement à cette famille qu'elle avait crée avec celui qu'elle aimait encore. Elle devint distante, et petit à petit, elle ne fut plus qu'une ombre dans l'existence de ses trois enfants. Ce qui chagrina sans doute plus Harry que James, Albus et Lily, car elle restait malgré tout leur mère et bien qu'il en ait exigé et obtenu la garde, ses enfants ne devaient pas l'oublier, en aucun cas.

Quand Draco Malfoy entra dans la vie du héros, trois ans plus tard, forcément, les tensions qui commençaient à s'apaiser entre Harry et sa belle-famille s'intensifièrent.

« Il rentre ce week-end, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Ça commence à devenir long.

- Oh, ça fait à peine une semaine qu'il est parti…

- Tu en as de bonnes, toi ! J'ai plus personne à la maison et pas encore de petits-enfants, je m'ennuie le soir. »

Depuis son divorce, afin de mieux s'occuper de ses enfants, Harry avait laissé tomber sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch et il tenait depuis une boutique, au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. En plein milieu du Chemin de traverse, elle était devenue une véritable institution. Cependant, Harry s'était habitué à ne pas avoir d'enfants chez lui pendant plusieurs années, mais les avoir à nouveau chez lui l'avait rendu encore plus fusionnel avec eux et les voir partir les uns après les autres, sans rien pour les remplacer, rendait les choses difficiles pour lui.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'en dépit de ses 22 ans, Scorpius vivait encore dans ce qu'il considérait comme leur maison familiale, ou tout du moins, sa maison à lui. Il avait environ six ans quand son père avait commencé à fréquenter leur héros national et sept ans quand il avait emménagé chez lui. Ils vivaient à l'époque dans le Manoir familial, avec sa grand-mère, son père ayant quitté sa mère peu de temps après sa naissance à cause de leurs trop nombreuses disputes. Cependant, l'enfant n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à s'y sentir chez lui, d'autant plus que son père était souvent absent, ses rares moments de bonheur n'ayant lieu qu'en sa présence.

Avec Harry, c'était un peu comme s'il gagnait un père et une mère en même temps. Il était si jeune et il aimait tellement les enfants qu'il l'avait rapidement considéré comme le sien, alors qu'il en avait déjà quatre autres à charge, entre son filleul qui passait la moitié de son temps chez eux, ses deux fils et sa fille. Quant à Draco, il avait pris aussi le parti de les élever comme s'ils étaient de son sang, mais pour Scorpius, le ressenti avait été différent. Lui, il avait gagné un nouveau papa, lui qui n'avait jamais connu sa mère, trois frères et une sœur. Et « frère » n'était pas un mot assez fort pour qualifier la relation qu'il entretenait avec Albus. Mais pour les jeunes Potter, cela avait été différent car ils durent s'habituer à la sévérité de ce nouveau beau-père et à partager leur père avec un nouvel enfant.

Les débuts furent donc compliqués, autant pour les parents que pour les enfants, mais rapidement, un rythme fut pris. Puis, il y eut Poudlard, et autant son père ne versa-t-il aucune larme quand les enfants disparurent les uns après les autres de la maison, comme telle était la coutume, autant ce fut un véritable déchirement pour Harry. Le jour de son départ pour Poudlard, Scorpius lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes, et si Albus n'était pas dans un état similaire au sien, serrant les dents, il aurait bien fini par craquer. Harry aimait ses enfants, et ils le lui rendaient bien.

Quand Scorpius entama sa formation de médicomage, il lui était possible d'entrer dans un internat, mais il préféra rester chez ses parents. Le regard de Harry avait été très éloquent quand Scorpius avait rempli son dossier de candidature et qu'il avait mentionné qu'il était possible d'entrer dans un internat. Un peu plus tard, il sut que son propre père aurait mal digéré que son fils quitte une fois de plus la maison pour suivre cette formation.

Puis, il obtint ses premières années et les stages rémunérés débutèrent, soulevant à nouveau la question du logement. A l'époque, James songeait à s'en aller : joueur professionnel dans une équipe de Quidditch réputée, il comptait s'installer avec sa petite copine de l'époque, Albus avait été recommandé par un de ses professeurs pour aller étudier un an au Canada. Ne resterait plus que Lily, et Draco qui avait grimpé dans ses fonctions au Ministère et qui avait obtenu une mission le contraignant à beaucoup voyager sur une période de un an. Scorpius, qui envisagea déjà difficilement son avenir loin de sa maison, ne put se résoudre à s'en aller et laisser Harry tout seul. Sans compter qu'il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il passerait la majorité de ses week-ends chez son beau-père.

« Ah, les petits-enfants, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Enfin tu as toujours Nymphea, mais…

- Crois-moi Scorpius, d'ici quelques semaines, la petite va vivre ici non-stop. Molly n'est pas aussi patiente qu'on le croit et tu as bien vu Victoire… »

Le visage de Scorpius s'assombrit. Teddy et James avaient été les grands frères qu'il n'avait jamais eus. Le premier passait la moitié de sa semaine à la maison, étant donné qu'il était sous la tutelle de sa grand-mère. James, c'avait été plus de la complicité, de la provocation, des bagarres, des disputes, des bêtises dans le dos de leurs pères… C'était différent.

Teddy était bien plus âgé qu'eux, il avait dix de plus que Scorpius et Albus et il avait été une sorte de modèle pour eux. Un modèle un peu bizarre, un peu chahuteur et canaille, mais attentionné et profondément amoureux de ses cadets. Combien de fois les avait-il tous emmenés avec lui en vacances ou en week-end, n'en déplaise à Victoire qui aurait préféré l'avoir pour elle toute seule ? Tous ces cadeaux qu'il leur faisait, quand il était encore limité à son argent de poche et puis quand il avait commencé à bosser chez Mme Guipure, que Harry connaissait fort bien, tout en étudiant dans une école de stylisme. Depuis, il avait ouvert une boutique dans un quartier chic du Londres sorcier.

Cependant, cinq ans auparavant, à la demande de Victoire, il était parti vivre en France. Il avait donc quitté son pays, ce qui fut difficile autant pour sa grand-mère que pour son parrain. Cela dit, Teddy était incapable de se déraciner complètement, à la différence de Victoire qui apparemment n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle n'avait plus tous ces Weasley collés aux basques. Il revenait ainsi quasiment à chaque vacances scolaires pour profiter d'Andromeda et glande chez son parrain en toute impunité, parfois quelques jours seulement, parfois des semaines complètes.

Paradoxalement, Teddy avait beau adorer les enfants, il avait toujours émis des réserves quant à fonder sa propre famille, en raison de sa différence génétique. Il arrivait que de tels attributs sautent plusieurs générations, comme ce fut le cas pour sa mère, le gène de métamorphomage remontant à quatre générations. Cependant, Teddy avait tant souffert de sa différence dans son enfance qu'il répugnait à prendre le risque de le transmettre à son enfant. Quitte à choisir, il aurait préféré adopter un orphelin, comme lui. Cependant, Victoire voulait un enfant de son sang avant de songer à la moindre adoption, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Elle le travailla au corps des années avant qu'il ne cède et accepte enfin de lui faire un enfant.

Nymphea était née deux aux auparavant. Une jolie petite fille qui avait fait le bonheur des tuteurs de Teddy. Une petite fille métamorphomage, qui avait beaucoup fait rire Andromeda… une fois qu'elle ait fondu en larmes, la voir lui rappelant cruellement son prendre enfant décédé depuis des années, qu'elle avait chéri au-delà des mots en dépit de sa différence, ainsi que le bonheur que cela avait été de mettre au monde son petit-fils dont elle était si fière. Harry, lui, était si habitué aux transformations de son filleul que découvrir cette petite fille qui changeait sans cesse de visage et de couleur qu'il avait simplement succombé au plaisir de la découvrir, et il en avait été de même pour les frères et sœurs de Teddy. Il n'y avait bien que Draco qui avait regardé l'enfant d'un œil perplexe, n'ayant jamais été confronté à ce genre de nourrisson. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu de comportement négatif. Sauf quand elle chercha à imiter son visage, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Cependant, il n'en fut pas de même pour le reste de la famille. Nymphadora Tonks était métamorphomage mais elle parvenait à contrôler son corps, donc elle ne suscita jamais de rejet de la part des Weasley, et quant à Teddy, Andromeda était trop malheureuse et terrifiée à l'idée que son petit-fils soit confronté au mépris d'autrui, comme ce fut le cas pour sa fille, alors elle « l'enferma ». Petit, Teddy ne fréquentait que Harry, Ron et Hermione, et c'était tout. Quand il sortit enfin du giron de sa grand-mère, il avait cinq ou six ans et contrôlait plutôt bien son corps. Ses cheveux changeaient constamment de couleur et son physique se transformait sur le coup d'une émotion forte. Mais dans le fond, on s'en amusait, et puis c'est tout.

Mais un enfant métamorphomage était difficile à élever les premières années, en raison des crises de nerfs à répétition, des souffrances induites par son corps en constant changement ou encore précisément de ces changements qui l'empêchaient de se développer correctement, ou du moins, aussi rapidement que les autres enfants de son âge. Et puis, autant le dire, la différence faisait peur. Ce que ces enfants étaient capable de devenir d'un instant à l'autre pouvait faire peur. Et Victoire ne fut pas assez forte.

Cela faisait vraiment un an qu'ils étaient séparés, tout juste un mois qu'ils étaient officiellement divorcés. Teddy travaillait encore en France, son contrat s'arrêtait dans les semaines à venir, et depuis, Victoire était rentrée chez ses parents avec sa fille sous le bras. Ils avaient la garde partagée, mais pour plus de facilités, à cause du transport et des passages à la frontière terriblement longs, Teddy lui avait laissé la garde de Nymphea pour le mois à venir. Puis, ils la prendraient un jour sur deux. Si tout se passait bien.

Car Victoria… n'était pas assez forte.

Elle avait cru l'être, mais visiblement, aimer un métamorphomage n'avait pas été suffisant pour la préparer à avoir un enfant de lui. Car s'il changeait de couleur de coupe de cheveux comme de chemise, son visage, lui, demeurait toujours le même, sans jamais changer. Ses transformations, elle les avait oublié avec l'enfance, et le regard des autres, et le sien même, lui étaient devenus insupportable.

La vue même de sa fille… était difficile.

« Tu sais, ça fait quand même plus d'un mois que Molly et Fleur…

- Elles gardent la petite mais elles ne l'aiment pas. Tu le vois bien, elles ne se comportent pas de la même manière avec elle qu'avec les autres. Et encore, si Victoire allait bien, mais t'as vu dans quel état elle est ? Elle est en train de nous faire une dépression, là.

- Tu crois qu'elle déprime à cause de quoi ? A cause de sa fille, de Teddy, ou…

- A mon avis, elle regrette cet enfant. Elle aime Teddy, c'est évident. Il a beau être métamorphomage, comme sa fille, il n'empêche qu'elle l'aime toujours autant. Mais cet enfant a détruit leur couple. Elle est malheureuse depuis qu'elle l'a mise au monde. C'est triste. »

Scorpius savait que Harry en voulait à Victoire, d'avoir ainsi gâché la vie de son filleul, de sa propre fille et de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour supporter le poids de cet enfant qu'elle avait tant désiré. Et pourtant, il compatissait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on ne puisse pas aimer un enfant, mais il compatissait à ses souffrances. Régulièrement, il allait la voir. Cela lui faisait du bien, à elle. Quand elle était rentrée en France, Harry avait eu besoin de lui parler, de lui dire que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle restait sa nièce et il l'aimait, et que si jamais ça n'allait pas avec la petite, elle pouvait la lui laisser. Elle ne devait pas souffrir inutilement et faire du mal à son enfant.

Le jeune homme n'aurait pas dû être au courant de cette visite et de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il l'avait espionné en train d'en parler avec son père. Apparemment, Victoire avait fondu en larmes. Elle aurait voulu lui laisser sa fille, qu'elle n'était pas capable d'élever et d'aimer comme elle le méritait, mais sa mère et Molly avaient trop de fierté pour la laisser à Harry. Comme s'il était le seul capable de l'aimer… Draco s'était énervé er lui avait dit de les travailler aux corps, « ces grosses garces », et de rapatrier la môme chez eux. Lui-même n'avait jamais été vraiment aimé par son père qui l'avait conçu pour avoir un héritier, il ne voulait pas que cette gamine qu'il considérait déjà comme sa petite-fille souffre autant que lui.

Depuis, Harry allait voir sa nièce régulièrement et donnait ainsi des nouvelles à Teddy. La plupart du temps, il finissait par rencontrer une des mamans et forcément il se prenait la tête avec elles. Leurs relations étaient compliquées. Fleur avait honte, non pas de Nymphea à proprement parler, mais que sa fille soit devenue une loque et qu'elle se détruise à cause de cet enfant qu'elle avait tant désiré et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à accepter, alors forcément, sa colère retombait sur la petite. Et quant à Molly… elle était fatiguée et malheureuse. Parce que cette enfant, elle n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme faisant partie de sa famille.

« J'espère simplement qu'elles vont craquer rapidement. Il se fait tard pour toi, tu n'as pas envie de dormir ?

- Ca me fait du bien de parler un peu.

- Ce n'est pas joyeux, pourtant.

- C'est la vie.

- Plus ou moins. J'espère que tu me feras pas ce genre de coup plus tard, toi…

- Harry, tu sais que les filles, c'est pas mon truc.

- Et alors ? Ca ne t'empêche pas d'avoir envie de fonder une famille.

- T'as vraiment envie d'avoir des petits-enfants, toi…

- James m'a donné de faux espoirs, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Harry eut un léger rire, accentuant le creux de ses fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. Il était toujours aussi bel homme et faisait très jeune encore, bien plus que son propre père, alors qu'ils allaient tous deux vers leurs cinquante ans. Malgré les années, son père était toujours autant fou amoureux de lui, et bien qu'il n'ait jamais été des plus loquaces ni des plus tactiles, il y avait des gestes, des mots et des regards qui ne trompaient pas. C'était beau de voir une histoire d'amour aussi longue perdurer dans le temps.

Scorpius aurait aimé vivre une idylle aussi longue. Il avait eu peu d'hommes ou de femmes dans sa vie. Adolescent, il avait fricoté un peu avec Albus, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Ils avaient cru tous les deux que cette complicité fusionnelle qui faisait d'eux plus que des frères était de l'amour, mais à l'évidence, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Ils avaient la sensation de sortir avec un ami, et autant le dire, ils se lassèrent vite : ils se connaissaient trop bien. Cependant, Scorpius ne regrettait pas d'avoir tout découvert avec lui. C'avait toujours rendu ses relations compliquées, car Albus avait été son premier et passer après lui était difficile pour ses ex, vu que Scorpius vivait continuellement avec lui et que leur complicité s'était considérablement renforcée.

Du côté du brun, c'était exactement la même chose, à la différence prêt qu'Albus sortait sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il avait des difficultés à se fixer avec un même partenaire. Un temps, Scorpius avait cru que c'était de sa faute : ça n'avait pas marché entre eux, pour les raisons qu'ils connaissaient tous deux, mais Albus nourrissait peut-être trop de sentiments à son égard ou bien avait-il trop d'attentes pour que ça marche avec un autre. Un jour, il parvint à lui faire cracher le morceau : il était tombé amoureux de son cousin Louis, homosexuel pur et dur, et bien que son cousin soit très attiré par lui, il ne semblait pas prêt à nouer une relation durable avec Albus. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu partir au Canada. Et Louis l'avait très mal pris… Les retrouvailles allaient être explosives. Et prometteuses…

Du moins, Scorpius l'espérait. Il aurait aimé qu'Albus soit heureux. Au moins lui.

Son bonheur faisait le sien.

**OoO**

Plus que le bruit de la porte, ce fut son hurlement de joie qu'il entendit. Debout devant le buffet en train de faire les poussières, Nymphéa jouant avec ses jouets à ses pieds, Scorpius eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'Albus entrait dans pièce. Il courut vers lui en criant et lui sauta dessus, manquant de le faire tomber.

« Scorpyyyyy tu m'as manqué ! »

Les bras d'Albus enserraient son cou et ses épaules avec force, le faisant bouger tout en baratinant des déclarations d'amour aussi stupides qu'attendrissantes.

« Amour de ma vie, mais comment ai-je pu vivre si loin de toi ?! »

Ils finirent par tomber dans le canapé, l'un sur l'autre, et Albus se mit à lui ravager les côtes du bout des doigts, l'entraînant dans une crise de rire à le faire pleurer. A force de supplications, Scorpius parvint à le faire lâcher prise, gigotant sous lui comme un damné, et Albus, fier de lui, se vautra contre lui, calant sa tête contre son épaule et son front contre son cou. Scorpius l'enlaça tendrement avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux noirs.

Il était rentré à la maison. Son odeur et son corps contre lui avait quelque chose de rassurant. Par Merlin, qu'il avait pu lui manqué durant cette année… Ce n'était pas les quelques semaines qu'il passait à la maison à chaque vacance qui allait combler le vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

« Vous êtes complètement tarés. Albus, tu m'avais presque manqué.

- Tout est dans le « presque », cher beau-papa ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Albus se levait pour se précipiter dans ses bras. Scorpius eut un sourire envoyant son père serrer fort le jeune homme contre lui. Il avait beau avoir une meilleure complicité avec James, Albus lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis le printemps dernier. L'avoir à nouveau à la maison allait être une véritable bouffée d'air frais : il allait à nouveau s'engueuler avec son frère, partir dans des débats hautement philosophiques avec sa sœur, à en faire dresser les poils de son beau-père, et parler sexe comme de la pluie et du beau temps avec son _alter ego_, à en faire rougir son propre père.

Oh oui, c'allait être une bouffée d'air frais…

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison pour dire bonjour à son père, qui préparait le déjeuner dans la cuisine, et à sa petite sœur qui se pouponnait pour son après-midi entre copines, Albus revint dans le salon et s'allongea par terre pour jouter avec Nymphea. Installé dans le canapé, Scorpius le regarda faire. C'était un peu comme si le soleil était revenu dans la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, la p'tite ? C'était prévu ? Enfin, c'est pas Mamie qui doit la garder normalement ?

- Harry est allé voir Victoire ce matin et elle était en train de s'engueuler avec ta grand-mère.

- Me dis pas qu'il a chouré…

- Si si. »

Albus éclata de rire, imaginant sans mal son père essayer de calmer les deux femmes avant de partir, sa quasi petite-fille sous le bras.

« Ah, il est terrible !

- C'est ton père.

- Ouais… Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était Teddy qui avait déposé la petite, mais il est pas encore arrivé à Londres. »

Scorpius secoua lentement la tête. Toujours sur le sol, Albus avait perdu son sourire et le regardait fixement. Il l'aurait senti de suite si Teddy était effectivement venu ici. Le brun attendit que l'autre parle, mais Scorpius regardait fixement Nymphea qui cherchait à s'échapper des bras protecteurs de son oncle.

« Ca va aller ?

- T'inquiète. T'es prêt à retrouver Louis ?

- Oh putain m'en parle pas… Je rigole si jamais il ose venir me draguer, il peut toujours aller se faire voir.

- T'es irrécupérable. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se remettre à jouer avec la petite fille, lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement.

Le mariage risquait d'être vraiment haut en couleurs…

**OoO**

Le moment où il réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, ce fut quand Rose demanda à Albus de sortir avec elle et qu'il lui répondit qu'elle était moche. Scorpius allait avoir vingt ans et il s'était rendu à une soirée organisée par Fred, le fils de l'oncle George et de la tante Angelina, d'un an plus âgé qu'eux. Avec James, il avait bu comme un trou, histoire d'oublier qu'il était célibataire depuis quelques jours et qu'il n'était pas fichu de garder un mec plus de quelques semaines.

Ce soir-là, Rose tournait autour d'Albus. Elle le faisait déjà beaucoup habituellement, Scorpius avait grandi avec elle et ils s'étaient suivis à Poudlard, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison. Elle avait toujours eu un comportement quelque peu ambigu avec son cousin, et ce soir-là, alors que Scorpius revenait des toilettes dans lesquels il s'était copieusement vidé l'estomac, il avait entendu vaguement la voix de son ami et de sa cousine dans une des chambres. Il avait entendu Rose lui demander de sortir avec elle, la voix fragile mais pleine d'espoirs. Puis, elle avait essayé d'argumenter quand Albus avait refusé, sans méchanceté ni moquerie, et elle avait tant insisté qu'il avait fini par lui dire qu'elle était moche. Puis, il était sorti de la chambre. Il avait bien bu, lui aussi, Scorpius n'aurait su dire si ses paroles avaient dépassées sa pensées ou non.

Bien qu'ivre, Scorpius avait réalisé l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se passer, alors qu'Albus était bien trop éméché pour aligner deux pensées correctes. Il avait réalisé que le comportement ambigu de Rose cachait des sentiments bien trop profonds pour son cousin, qu'elle n'avait sans doute jamais osé lui avouer à cause de Scorpius ou des relations homosexuelles qu'on lui prêtait déjà à l'époque. Dernièrement, il s'était un peu assagi, donc elle avait tenté le coup. Et elle s'était pris un râteau monumental.

Scorpius ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose de cette soirée, après la déclaration de Rose. Il se rappelait de certaines images qui lui étaient venues en tête, de son cœur qui s'était serré d'un coup dans sa poitrine et des larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues. Hagard, Albus l'avait regardé quelques secondes fondre en larmes devant lui avant de l'emmener dans une autre chambre et se vautrer dans un lit, l'entraînant avec lui. Il lui avait caressé les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre lui.

Les jours suivants, Scorpius eut une longue conversation avec Albus. Cette soirée avait été comme un déclic, alors que pour son ami, il était évident que le blond n'allait pas bien depuis un bon bout de temps. C'était déjà le cas lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard et il n'avait fait que traîner ça plusieurs années. Scorpius était tombé des nues, et il lui fallut du temps pour admettre que, non, il n'avait pas la vie qu'il souhaitait et que ça le rendait malade. Qu'il avait envie de certaines choses et qu'il ne les aurait jamais, car ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Il était arrivé trop tard, il avait perdu du temps. Et ça, Albus le savait depuis longtemps. Scorpius, lui, mit plusieurs mois à l'accepter et vivre avec. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Peut-être qu'un jour, il serait heureux. Il accepterait qu'il y ait certaines choses qui n'étaient pas faites pour lui, il arrêterait de se prendre la tête pour un rien et de se rendre malade pour des broutilles. Mais pour le moment, il se cantonnait à appeler Albus à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas, pour soulager sa conscience et ne pas marcher de travers comme il le faisait trop souvent. Il aurait voulu en parler à son père, à Harry, ou à James. Mais ils ne comprendraient pas…

Ou au contraire, ils le comprendraient trop.

Et ça lui faisait peur.

Il n'y avait que les yeux verts d'Albus qui ne lui faisaient pas peur.

Pour le reste, c'était une autre affaire. Mais de toute façon, il avait l'habitude de donner le change et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce mariage ne ferait pas exception. Il était doué pour cacher ses sentiments, contrairement à James qui manifesta très rapidement son agacement. Non pas qu'il détestait ce genre de cérémonie ou les personnes qui étaient présentes, mais les tensions qui demeuraient entre les Weasley et son père, il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à les accepter. Il avait grandi avec certaines rancunes qui n'avaient fait que croitre au fil des années, surtout quand il était devenu un joueur de Quidditch réputé, faisant taire les mauvaises langues qui disaient qu'il ne ferait rien de sa vie, qu'il ne valait rien sans son père, et s'attirant l'intérêt d'un certain nombre de ses parents.

Le mariage était organisé traditionnel au Terrier, une demeure où Scorpius était allé très souvent mais qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à s'approprier. Par commodité, et parce que James et Albus piquaient une crise de tous les diables si leur volonté n'était pas respectée, quand Molly devait garder les enfants de Harry elle prenait également en charge le petit blond. A chaque mariage, il était invité car, dans le fond, il avait grandi avec la tribu Weasley et ils s'étaient tous suivi à Poudlard.

Cependant, son père n'était pas toujours présent, pour des raisons évidentes. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas invité, il s'était marié avec Harry un an environ avant que James n'entre à Poudlard, mais il détestait la plupart de ces gens, et on le lui rendait bien, alors il préférait largement rester chez eux. Cette année, c'était différent : Harry l'avait supplié de venir, Rose était sa filleule, et Ron et Hermione tenaient à ce que le couple soit présent. Depuis le temps, ils avaient appris à apprécier le blond, il faisait partie de la famille, ou du moins de la leur. Cela n'enchantait absolument pas Draco, mais il avait promis de rester au moins jusqu'à la fin du dîner.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier, il y avait déjà foule, et pourtant, ils étaient à l'heure. A peine arrivés, ils furent happés par la famille proche, et du coin de l'œil, Scorpius vit le visage de son père se tendre. Harry lui tenait gentiment le bras, et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, nul doute qu'il se serait déjà enfui…

Scorpius, lui, se retrouva au milieu de la bande des « jeunes », ceux qui n'étaient pas encore mariés et qui avaient encore d'enfants. Ils étaient quand même assez nombreux, quand on voyait le nombre de cousins et cousines. La plupart étaient enthousiastes d'être là pour fêter l'union de Rose, même si certains s'accordaient à dire, à demi-mots, que ce n'était pas vraiment un mariage d'amour. Lui, il était fou amoureux, mais pas elle. Face aux critiques voilées, Albus ne réagit pas, faisant comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Il préférait jaser avec ses cousins Fred et Dominique et les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander Scarmander, les fils de tante Luna.

Le bonheur de Rose, ce n'était pas son affaire. Il avait toujours été très clair avec elle et il était hors de question qu'il pourrisse son existence à cause d'un mariage arrangé qui aurait plu à tout le monde et qui en aurait réconcilié plus d'un. Albus Severus Potter était un électron libre, tout ce que son père n'avait jamais été et ce qu'il aurait sans doute voulu être.

Alors qu'il discutait avec Lily et Roxane, la sœur de Fred, Scorpius surveillait du coin de l'œil Louis en grande discussion avec sa sœur et sa mère. Après s'être fait la remarque qu'effectivement Victoire n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, il reporta son attention sur l'homme. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était l'hiver dernier, quelques temps après Noël. Mannequin, il était assez grand et son corps de rêve en faisait fantasmer plus d'une depuis plusieurs années. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux blonds qui partaient en mèches folles jusqu'à ses épaules. Il avait hérité de la beauté virile de son père, mais des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds de sa mère, sans les tâches de rousseur si caractéristiques des Weasley. En somme, c'était vraiment un bel homme, de cinq ans leur aîné.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Louis n'avait pas lâché Albus des yeux. C'était à s'y attendre, pensa le blond. Louis n'était pas du genre à se fixer avec un homme, trop porté sur sa personne et sur sa carrière pour songer à se caser avec qui que ce soit. Albus semblait être quelqu'un à part car il n'avait jamais joué avec lui, et cependant, il ne cessait de refuser toute relation intime avec le jeune homme, prétextant son immaturité, sa jeunesse et la maigre espérance de vie de leur hypothétique couple. Louis était mannequin, il voyageait beaucoup, et surtout, il était d'un naturel charmeur, tandis qu'Albus était encore dans les études et sans doute ne supporterait-il pas leurs différences de point de vue et de mode de vie.

Pour Scorpius, ce qui dérangeait grandement Louis, c'était aussi et surtout qu'Albus lui ressemblait beaucoup sur certains points, et notamment concernant sa liberté sexuelle. Il était fidèle en amour, mais savait se montrer séducteur et provocateur, et nul doute qui ne se laisserait jamais faire si Louis commençait à vouloir le mener par le bout du nez. Il n'était pas de ces amoureux transi qui lui piqueraient une crise de jalousie à la moindre incartade. Il serait plutôt celui qui irait batifoler ailleurs, pour lui montrer ce que cela faisait.

Et ça…

Louis n'était pas prêt à l'endurer.

Albus avait pensé que quitter l'Angleterre lui ferait du bien et lui permettrait de mettre les choses au clair. Louis avait très mal vécu son départ, lui qui partait si souvent de chez lui pour son travail, et s'en était suivi d'une dispute où il l'accusait de fuir. Albus avait été recommandé par un de ses enseignants, et cela après avoir manifesté un vif intérêt pour des études à l'étranger. Le voir partir loin de lui, sans un regard en arrière et sans chercher davantage à le conquérir avait blessé Louis, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Et le revoir après tout ce temps devait chambouler beaucoup de choses en lui.

« Salut la jeunesse ! »

Scorpius sentit tous les poils de son corps se dresser. Il échangea un regard avec Albus avant de se retourner et faire face à Teddy, son cousin, son grand-frère, leur modèle, à tous. Aussi grand que lui, la mine joviale, ses cheveux bleu électrique illuminé par le soleil, il portait une tenue assez originale et colorée qui le démarquait complètement des autres invités. Albus lui sauta littéralement dessus, prenant sa sœur de court, et ils commencèrent à faire les idiots, comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Après avoir embrassé et serré fort dans ses bras Albus et Lily, il fit le tour des cousins, comme un poisson dans l'eau, serrant des mains avec entrain pour les uns et politesse pour les autres.

Quand arriva le tour de Dominique et Louis, les plus âgés du groupe, on sentit une certaine tension dans l'air. Le premier accepta de lui serrer la main, sans doute pour ne pas faire d'histoire, mais il le tenait clairement pour responsable du mal-être de sa sœur. Louis, au contraire, se montra un peu plus courtois. Il préférait ne pas froisser sa mère et sa grand-mère en se montrant trop sympathique envers Teddy, alors qu'elles étaient à quelques mètres, mais il avait toujours beaucoup aimé son beau-frère et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait lui tourner le dos. Son sourire accompagné de quelques mots et sa poignée de main en disaient long sur sa pensées et le sourire de Teddy s'accentua.

Il termina par Roxane et Scorpius, embrassant les deux joues de la jeune femme et serrant dans ses bras son cadet. Scorpius sentit une intense bouffée de chaleur lui gonfler le cœur alors que son aîné refermait ses bras autour de lui, tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Ça faisait tellement de bien de le revoir… De sentir son odeur si familiale, ses bras autour de lui, son étreinte solide et entendre sa voix dans son oreille qui lui disait « tu m'as manqué »… Ce fut un moment aussi intense qu'éphémère, qui lui parut durer des heures. Quand il se recula, Teddy lui fit un grand sourire, clairement très heureux de le revoir et sans doute de le retrouver tel qu'il l'avait laissé.

Lui non plus n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le même, bien qu'il essaye de vieillir peu à peu ses traits, mais à leurs yeux, il restait un éternel adolescent, plein de vie et de malice.

Plutôt que de se mélanger à la foule, et donc à des gens plus âgés, Teddy resta un long moment avec eux afin de prendre un peu de leurs nouvelles. Sa grand-mère avait été invitée mais avait préféré décliner l'invitation afin de garder son arrière-petite-fille, tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, ce qui avait retiré un poids autant à Harry qu'à Teddy, qui aurait dû trouver une nourrice. Il ne pouvait pas emmener Nymphea au mariage, pas avec tout ce qui se passait et la honte qu'elle semblait peu à peu représenter pour sa fille, à l'exception du clan Potter, de celui Ron et de Louis. Il était bien son seul beau-frère et cousin à ne pas avoir regardé sa fille avait dégoût. Avec perplexité et curiosité, certes, mais pas avec dégoût. Et c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui.

Très rapidement, deux clans se formèrent, entre ceux qui toléraient la présence de Teddy et ceux qui ne voulaient pas vraiment lui parler ou être vu en sa compagnie. Voyant les choses venir, le métamorphomage voulut s'en aller rejoindre son parrain mais Lily lui attrapa fermement le bras et lui jeta un regard peu avenant, qui voulait tout dire. Ne resta plus autour d'eux que les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander ainsi que Roxanne qui son frère Fred de travers quand il s'éloigna d'eux, et quant à Albus, il jeta un regard terrible à Louis, ce qui le fit baisser la tête mais pas revenir vers eux. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Peu avant la cérémonie, il revint vers eux, mais Albus lui fit quand même la tête, ce qui fit bien rire le groupe. Louis tentait de s'expliquer avec son cousin, l'air penaud, et voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, il se tourna vers son beau-frère.

« Tu sais Teddy, c'est pas facile, avec Victoire et Maman…

- Oui, je sais, t'en fais pas.

- Papa essaye de ne pas s'en mêler, il t'aime bien et il sait que tout n'est pas de ta faute, mais Maman est insupportable et j'ai pas envie qu'elle me pique une crise aujourd'hui.

- Louis, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre !

- Je sais mais ça me fait chier, toute cette histoire, j'ai l'impression d'être un traître. »

Sa situation était délicate, tout autant que l'était celle de Teddy qui se risqua un regard sur le côté, vers Victoire encerclée par ses parents et quelques cousins éloignés. Ce devait être difficile pour lui de venir à ce mariage, vu les circonstances, mais il n'avait pu décliner, même au dernier moment, tant Rose, oncle Ron et tante Hermione avaient insisté pour qu'il vienne. Il faisait partie de la famille, tout comme sa fille, et loin d'eux l'envie qu'il soit mis de côté. Toute cette histoire devait encore le faire beaucoup souffrir, même si cela faisait déjà un an qu'il étaient plus ou moins séparés, faisant chambre à part et regardant leur relation décliner au fil des jours, jusqu'à ce que l'idée de divorce devienne une douloureuse évidence.

« Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, ne créons pas de disputes.

- Le premier qui te fait une remarque, je lui rentre dedans.

- James, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Ils ont pas de couilles, c'est tout. Dès que Mamie et Fleur haussent le ton, tout le monde se la ferme. C'est pas Victoire qui crée les conflits. Ah, la cérémonie commence. »

En effet, il était temps d'aller se placer dans un coin du jardin installé spécialement pour la célébration : des chaises étaient alignées dans l'herbe, un couloir au milieu guidant les mariés jusqu'à l'autel où un marieur était déjà installé, le visage humble. Ce fut la précipitation, entre ceux qui voulaient être devant pour ne pas en louper une miette, ceux qui voulaient prendre des photos, la famille proche qui devait se mettre dans tous premiers rangs… Etant des cousins proches et Lily ayant le rôle de témoin, James et Albus durent se mettre devant avec leur père qui traîna son époux avec lui. Scorpius hésita à les suivre, et quand il vit que Teddy, pour ne déranger personne, allait se mettre au fond, le blond préféra lui tenir compagnie.

Ils s'installèrent alors tous les deux dans le fond, debout car il n'y avait pas assez de sièges. Petit à petit, l'assemblée commençait à faire silence, mais avec quelques difficultés malgré tout, car si les premiers rangs se sentaient impliqués dans la cérémonie à venir, ce n'était pas forcément le cas pour les derniers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur la musique douce de la marche nuptiale, jouée par quelques musiciens, Rose arriva et remonta l'allée. Ses cheveux châtains et bouclés étaient remontés derrière un diadème en un chignon très simple mais d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles, lui donnant un aspect quelque peu négligé absolument adorable, du moins du point de vue de Scorpius. Le voile, très long, y était fixé, tombant le long de son dos et donnant à sa robe de mariée un petit côté encore plus aérien. Sans froufrous et volants en tout genre, elle était très simple, d'un blanc éclatant, mettant en valeur sa taille mince et son côté très nature. Elle était belle, tout simplement. Vraiment très belle.

Près de l'autel l'attendaient le marieur et son futur époux qui ne souriait pas, tendu et tentant sans doute de contrôler ses émotions. Quand elle arriva près de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, il hocha nerveusement la tête, s'attirant quelques rires.

« J'aime ce diadème. »

Scorpius sursauta et tourna la tête vers Teddy. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire.

« Le diadème. Il est superbe, non ?

- Ah, de Rose ? Oui oui. »

Il eut un léger rire discret. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais c'était vrai que ce diadème familial était vraiment superbe. Scorpius se dit soudain que Victoire l'avait également porté, le jour de leur mariage. Quelque chose se serra en lui.

« Toutes les filles Weasley le portent à leur mariage. Elle n'allait pas y échapper.

- Ouais. Elles sont toutes différentes mais ça leur va très bien, quelles qu'elles soient. Je me rappelle quand on s'est marié, avec Victoire. Elle était très belle.

- Elle l'est toujours.

- Si on veut.

- Dis pas ça, Teddy…

- Elle est moins jolie depuis qu'on est plus ensemble. »

Sans doute faisait-il référence à sa dépression, ou alors à la robe jaune pâle qu'elle portait en ce jour si particulier. Elle ne lui allait pas du tout, que ce soit la forme ou la couleur. En général, Victoire portait des création de Teddy, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle faisait toujours attention à porter des tenues près du corps pour mettre en valeur sa taille de guêpe, assez court pour dévoiler une partie de ses jambes, et toujours dans des couleurs qui tapaient dans l'œil. Ce jour-ci, elle paraissait bien pâle, la robe lui donnant un côté… délavé. Si loin de ce qu'elle avait été toutes ces années…

« T'as pas tout à fait tord. Tu l'aimes encore ? »

L'autre marqua une hésitation, le visage soudain sérieux. Il était tout près de lui afin qu'ils puissent se faire entendre sans que les autres entendent leur conversation. Une telle proximité avec lui était devenue une chose bien rare…

« Ouais. On ne peut pas oublier du jour au lendemain quelqu'un qu'on aime depuis qu'on a dix-sept piges. Mais… »

Il tourna la tête vers lui, lui lançant un regard entendu.

« Pas comme avant.

- C'est la p'tite ou le divorce qui…

- Avant. Bien avant. »

Teddy regarda à nouveau les mariés et son regard se perdit dans le vide. James lui en avait un peu parlé, un soir où Harry n'était pas là, en week-end en amoureux avec son père. Scorpius était rentré tard du boulot, comme d'habitude, et il avait trouvé son demi-frère dans la cuisine. Il était minuit passé, et à moins d'aller faire la bringue toute la soirée, il était plutôt du genre à aller se coucher tôt, surtout quand personne n'était là pour lui tenir compagnie. Sa nouvelle petite copine l'avait trompée et il s'en remettait difficilement. Ils en étaient venus à parler de Teddy et de son divorce.

James et Teddy avaient toujours été très proches, et visiblement, ils se confessaient beaucoup à l'un à l'autre. Sans entrer dans les détails, son demi-frère lui avait fait comprendre que cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux, ou plutôt, Teddy se rendait compte de plus en plus que son histoire avec Victoire devenait difficile, car il avait la sensation de vivre avec une excellente amie, mais moins avec sa femme. Cet enfant, il le lui avait accordé en pensant que cela renforcerait son couple, son amour pour elle. Dans un sens, cela avait marché, car sa fille était à ses yeux le plus beau des trésors.

Mais aux yeux de Victoire…

« Enfin, c'est du passé.

- Nymphea est là, ce ne sera jamais du passé.

- Nymphea n'existera bientôt plus dans sa vie, donc si, c'est du passé. Et puis, je vais revenir à Londres, concrétiser certains projets et refaire ma vie. Je ne veux pas rester sur cet échec. Je lui ai fait du mal, mais…

- C'est pas ta faute, Teddy. »

Il esquissa un sourire, qui se tendit quand il vit l'expression sérieuse de son cadet.

« C'est pas ta faute si t'es une saloperie de métamorphomage et si t'as transmis ton gène à votre fille. T'es un monstre, tout le monde le savait, mais comme tu ne faisais de mal à personne, tout le monde s'en fichait. C'est pas ta faute si elle est tombée amoureux d'un mec comme toi et si elle a fait comme si t'étais normal, alors que c'est pas le cas. »

Il y eut un silence, entre eux. Devant l'autel, les témoins des mariés les avaient rejoints. Scorpius sentit soudain sa bouche non loin de son oreille et son haleine chaude caresser sa joue.

« Tu sais pourquoi je vous aime, toi et les Potter ?

- Non ?

- Parce que vous savez que je suis différent et vous m'aimez pour ça.

- Ah, ça, pour t'aimer, y'a pas meilleur que nous. »

Scorpius leva les yeux vers lui. Teddy était beau. Incroyablement beau. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même si son visage était tendu, son sourire envolé. Difficilement, le blond détourna la tête et s'humecta les lèvres. Son cœur battait à la chamade.

Cette salope ne s'était pas rendu compte de la chance qu'elle avait.

Ingrate.

« Je suis désolé, Scorp'.

- T'as pas à t'excuser. Ma vie aurait été plus simple si j'avais été une femme.

- Ca n'aurait pas rendu les choses plus faciles.

- Si. Tu n'aurais pas tout rejeté en bloc. »

Le jour où Scorpius lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il lui cachait depuis ce temps, ce qu'il avait appris à garder pour lui, intérioriser, Teddy leur annonça qu'il allait être père. Il était arrivé le matin même avec sa fille Victoire et avait déjeuné avec son parrain. Scorpius s'était retrouvé seul avec lui dans la cuisine et par quelques sous-entendus, il avait réussi à lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Le blond ne s'attendait à rien en particulier : Teddy n'allait pas soudain se rendre compte qu'il était fou amoureux de lui, il n'allait pas remettre en cause son mariage avec Victoire et encore moins approuver son ressenti. Alors quand Teddy avait pris un air un peu gêné, lui disant qu'il n'était pas homosexuel et qu'il le considérait comme son frère, Scorpius lui avait souri en lui disant qu'il avait eu besoin d'en parler pour se sentir mieux, mais qu'il ne lui demandait rien et qu'il voulait que tout reste comme avant. Teddy l'avait alors pris dans ses bras, et ça s'était arrêté là. Son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais ça allait.

Et même pas une demi-heure plus tard, Teddy leur annonçait la grande nouvelle.

Scorpius mit un mois à s'en remettre.

C'était comme si son cœur, déjà bien maltraité, se déchirait en deux.

Et quand Teddy et Victoire se séparèrent, temporairement d'abord, puis définitivement, Scorpius ne ressentit absolument aucune joie malsaine. Victoire, c'était son bonheur à lui, et cet enfant l'avait détruit. Comment aurait-il pu être heureux de cette séparation, dans ces conditions ? Alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'histoires de tromperies, de sentiments envolés, de jalousie maladive ou il ne savait quel autre fléau… Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas ce divorce qui allait les rapprocher, loin de là. Teddy était toujours résolument hétérosexuel et le voyait encore comme son petit frère.

Et c'était aussi bien ainsi.

Scorpius ne lui adressait aucun reproche. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais. Tout était de sa faute à lui. Il n'était pas une femme, il ne pouvait pas le combler comme Victoire, donc inutile de se faire des films : ses sentiments étaient voués à disparaître.

« Je n'ai tout rejeté, en bloc, Scorpius…

- Bien sûr que si. Je sais que tu étais marié et que tu allais avoir un enfant, mais tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même manière si j'avais été une fille. Enfin, c'est pas important.

- Si, ça l'est. T'y penses encore.

- Mais je sais que toi et moi, c'est impossible. »

Rose et son mari enfilèrent leurs alliances et s'embrassèrent. L'assemblée applaudit à tout rompre, en rythme avec les battements affolés de son cœur. Scorpius se sentait mal. Il avait envie d'aller chercher Albus, le tirer dans un coin et se vautrer dans ses bras, oublier quelques instants qu'il était un putain d'homme, qu'il aimait un putain de métamorphomage et que sa vie était d'une stupidité sans nom.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin, et même si Scorpius n'avait eu absolument aucun espoir envers Teddy, cette conversation lui fit un mal de chien.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la fin. Puis, ils se séparèrent, naturellement.

Plus ou moins.

**OoO**

Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'Albus dansait sur la piste de danse avec Louis. A la base, il avait été invité par Rose, puis Lily se l'était accaparé, et enfin, son cousin s'était glissé dans son dos. Et il s'était laissé faire. Scorpius n'aurait su dire à quoi il jouait, s'il se laissait draguer ou s'il comptait s'amuser avec le soudain intérêt de Louis à son encontre. Peut-être qu'Albus s'était fait une raison et qu'il avait décidé de profiter un peu de ce que Louis était prêt à lui apporter.

Scorpius avait dansé un peu avec Roxanne, puis Lily quand son frère l'avait laissé tomber. Mais il n'aimait pas trop ça, danser, alors il s'était rassis à sa place, une coupe de champagne à la main. C'était un très beau mariage et la fête battait son plein : le dîner, animé, avait été excellent et tous étaient de très bonne humeur, et après l'ouverture du bal par les mariés, les convives s'étaient levés volontiers pour y faire quelques pas de danse.

Les tensions s'étaient plus ou moins apaisées, son père était finalement resté après le dîner, mais ça, Harry ne le devait pas à sa force de persuasion mais à la présence de Percy, qui ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que le blond dans cette cérémonie. Travaillant tous deux dans le même service, ils s'étaient souvent retrouvés au cours de la fête pour discuter, quand Draco n'était pas accaparé par son époux qui le trainait à droite et à gauche. Ils avaient dansé un peu aussi, mais Harry était maladroit, et malgré les années, il avait toujours autant honte de sa gaucherie, qui avait tendance d'attendrir son père, comme à chaque fois que Harry était peu adroit, d'ailleurs.

Assis à sa table, Scorpius regarda son père, à quelques tables de lui. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, apparemment amusé par les propos que tenait Percy, qui affichait un certain agacement, ses mains esquissant de grands gestes. Il tenait la main de Harry dans la sienne, ce dernier les écoutant tout en finissant son dessert. Par moment, Draco portait sa main à sa bouche, y déposant un léger baiser. Et le voir ainsi, toujours aussi amoureux et tendre envers Harry, cela rendait Scorpius envieux. Il aurait aimé vivre quelque chose comme ça, avec Teddy ou avec un autre. Il aurait aimé tenir la main de quelqu'un ce soir, que cette personne reste près de lui, l'embrasse, lui tienne la taille…

Que quelqu'un soit là, pour lui.

« Tu viens danser ? »

Scorpius mit quelques secondes à réagir. Sur le coup, il ne savait s'il devait rire, se mettre en colère ou rester neutre. Il tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil, l'air peu aimable. Il se fichait clairement de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications…

« Pardon ?

- Tu viens danser ?

- Toi et moi ? T'es pas sérieux ?

- Je viens de danser avec Albus…

- Et ? »

Teddy, penché vers lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Il lui dit qu'il était tellement excentrique que personne ne lui disait jamais rien, et danser avec des hommes n'était pas nouveau pour lui, il le faisait déjà quand il était avec Victoire. Et puis, de toute manière, n'avaient-ils pas déjà dansé ensemble, tous les deux ?

« Tu me demandes ça après la discussion qu'on a eu tout à l'heure ?

- Je croyais que tes sentiments ne changeraient en rien notre relation…

- Elle ne change rien. Mais j'ai pas envie de danser avec toi, pas avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

- Tu rends les choses difficiles…

- Laisse-moi me faite du mal tout seul, j'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça. »

C'était peut-être les mots de trop. Scorpius s'était retenu toute la journée, il n'avait pas quitté Albus d'une semelle, ou presque. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et sa gorge se serra, alors que les coins de sa bouche tiraient vers le bas. Teddy dut voir tout de suite que tout en lui était en train de se casser la gueule, car il posa une main ferme sur son épaule tout en prononçant son nom. Mais le blond se leva et sortit du chapiteau, sous lequel avait lieu la fête. Il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dehors. Il pressa le pas dans le jardin où la nuit noire était à peine dissipée par des flambeaux.

Durant quelques instants, Scorpius crut pouvoir y trouver de la paix, laisser les vannes s'ouvrir et soulager un peu la tension qui comprimait son cœur et son estomac depuis plusieurs jours.

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de cet amour à sens unique qui avait pris naissance sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il savait depuis longtemps que Teddy tenait une part importante de son cœur, qu'il l'aimait d'une manière différente des autres, mais le déni l'avait poussé à refuser cette affection étrange et ce qu'elle impliquait. Teddy était juste différent. Il l'adorait et passait de bons moments avec lui, des moments qui le remplissait de joie et dont la fin laissait une sorte de creux, assez difficile à combler. Jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée, où voir Rose se faire remballer aussi sèchement par Albus lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il espérait depuis plusieurs années mais qui resterait un espoir inaccessible.

Il aimait Teddy. Il aimait ce grand frère, ses bras protecteurs qui, plus jeunes, le soulevaient dans les airs, son sourire, ses grands yeux sombres qui pétillaient, le son de sa voix, ses mains un peu abîmées… Son odeur, sa faculté de changer du tout au tout d'un seconde à l'autre, son humour, sa joie de vivre…

Mais comment lutter face à Victoire ? Comment espérer attirer son regard d'une toute autre manière, lui, de dix ans son aîné, en couple depuis ses dix-sept ans avec une fille superbe qui rentrait dans ses délires d'éternel adolescent ? Comment faire face à une femme qui pourrait lui donner un enfant, qui avait été sa première et qui lui avait fait découvrir les voluptés de son corps ?

Teddy n'était pas homosexuel, il ne le serait jamais, et si un jour il avait une révélation de ce genre, Scorpius serait la dernière personne à laquelle il s'adresserait. Il n'était pas fait pour lui. Il n'avait pas son extravagance, son goût du risque, son…

« Scorp' ? Hey, ça va pas ? »

Durant quelques instants, il avait vraiment cru qu'il y arriverait. Qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Mais Teddy l'avait suivi, et à la lumière des flambeaux, il devait voir sa silhouette courbée, et en s'approchant un peu, il finirait par entendre ou voir les larmes qui commençaient à secouer son corps de sanglots. Il craquait. Et Albus n'était pas là.

« Hey, Scorpius, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Putain, calme-toi, me dis pas que tu pleures à cause de moi… »

Ses mains lui tenaient les épaules fermement. Scorpius, lui, cachait son visage dans ses mains. Il était pathétique. Minable et pathétique. Voilà quoi il en était réduit : fondre en larmes, comme ça, devant l'homme qu'il aimait, parce que c'était trop de le revoir après tout ce temps et parce que son absence, lors du vin d'honneur et du dîner, avait été trop pour lui…

« Pitié, Scorp', faut pas pleurer… Je mérite pas une seule de tes larmes, ni que tu te fasses du mal à cause de moi… Je t'en prie, calme-toi… »

A présent, il y avait sa main dans ses cheveux, aussi douce que sa voix alarmée. Qu'il avait honte, de pleurer comme ça, devant lui, un jour pareil, alors que cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Mais Merlin qu'il avait honte…

« Je suis pas ce qu'il te faut, Scorpius. C'est pas quelqu'un comme moi qu'il te faut. Tu te fais des idées sur moi, je ne serai pas capable de te rendre heureux. J'ai pas réussi avec Victoire, et ça n'a rien à voir avec Nymphea. Elle était pas heureuse, tu sais… Quand on s'est marié, elle a fini d'être heureuse. Elle pensait que ce serait la grande aventure, qu'on allait fonder une famille… mais je n'ai pas pu la rendre heureuse. Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le crois, que vous le croyez tous. Tu ne vois que les meilleurs aspects de ma personnalité…

- Je sais, tout ça. »

Sa voix était mouillée, tremblotante, d'un pathétisme sans nom. Il n'osait toujours pas retirer ses mains ni le regarder. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Teddy lui disait des choses pareilles.

« Je sais que t'es parfois lunatique, que tu peux être colérique et très pessimiste, que t'es jamais content de ce que tu fais… Je sais que t'as une manière différente d'aimer, que t'essaie d'être parfait parce que t'as peur d'être seul et que perdre quelqu'un te terrifie… que le changement te terrifie. Je te connais pas autant qu'elle ou Harry ou James, mais je sais que tu vas pas toujours bien, que parfois ça va pas bien dans ta tête, que tu te détestes et que t'as jamais réussi à vraiment accepter ce que tu es… Pour toi, Nymphea, c'est une erreur, parce que t'as l'impression d'avoir tout perdu à cause d'elle, pas vrai ? Tu l'aimes, ta fille, mais Victoire est partie, et ton équilibre aussi… »

Ces mots lui écorchaient les lèvres. Et Teddy ne disait rien.

« T'es humain, Teddy. T'es différent, mais t'es humain. Je demande pas la lune, tu sais. Je te demande juste toi. »

Et alors qu'il avait l'impression que le sol s'ouvrait grand sous ses pieds pour l'avaler, le jeune homme sentit deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de lui. Teddy le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre son torse, une de ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux blonds du plus jeune alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Statufié, Scorpius ne sut comment réagir. C'était trop.

Trop.

« Teddy ? »

Sa voix était incertaine. Pourquoi le prenait-il dans ses bras, pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne retournait-il pas à la fête, le laissant là, seul, comme il avait su si bien le faire des années auparavant ? Pourquoi était-il soudain si… étrange ?

« Je suis pas assez bien pour toi. Pourquoi est-ce que t'arrives pas à le comprendre ? »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne sut que dire.

« Pourquoi tu te fais du mal, comme ça, à cause de moi ? Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à être heureux, à te battre pour avoir ce que tu veux, plutôt que d'attendre là comme un con en te flagellant ? T'es qu'un abruti, Scorpius. T'es comme ton père. T'attends que l'homme que t'aimes fasse sa vie avec une femme en espérant comme un con qu'un jour il la quitte et qu'il te laisse une chance. T'es aussi pathétique que lui. »

Ses mots si durs lui firent mal comme jamais. Oui, il était lâche. Un putain de lâche. Oui, il aurait pu se battre pour essayer de l'avoir, mais il était né trop tard et il l'aimait trop pour essayer de casser son ménage et détruire leur amitié, leur fraternité. Il avait été comme son père. Il avait attendu, comme un sombre idiot. Et quand il avait eu la possibilité de faire quelque chose, il avait encore attendu, sans jamais faire le premier pas.

Il sentit soudain sa bouche dans ses cheveux blonds et sa main qui se refermait dedans, les tirant nerveusement.

« Pardon de t'aimer et de vouloir préserver ton bonheur.

- Mon bonheur ? Quel bonheur ? Tu te serais battu un peu plus, je n'aurais pas fait d'enfant. »

Tout son corps se raidit, et comme d'instinct, Scorpius voulut se reculer pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais Teddy le gardait coincé contre lui, le maintenant fermement dans ses bras.

« J'avais peur qu'elle parte, de la décevoir, qu'elle se rende compte que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille, sinon, j'aurais été tout seul. Je déteste être seul… Mais t'as rien fait. Tu m'as dit tout ça et t'as rien fait.

- Et t'aurais fait quoi… si je m'étais battu… pour t'avoir ?

- Je l'aurais quittée.

- Nan. Dis pas ça, Teddy…

- Si. Je l'aurais quitté. Je m'en fous du sexe, Scorpius, je suis métamorphomage, je peux être ce que je veux. Je m'en fous que tu sois un homme et qu'elle soit une femme. Mais toi… t'es inaccessible. J'avais pas le droit de te toucher, de te regarder autrement que comme un petit frère. C'était juste un béguin que tu avais comme moi, et puis c'est tout. Hey, pleure pas, pleure pas… Je voulais pas te faire de mal… Mais tu m'as dit ça, ave tous ces sous-entendus, t'étais même pas capable de mettre des mots sur ce que tu ressentais… J'ai dix ans de plus que toi, t'as toute la vie et tu peux avoir n'importe qui, t'es beau, t'en as dans la tête, t'es ambitieux, courageux… Je t'en prie, Scorpius, arrête de pleurer… »

Il n'était rien de tout ça. Il n'était pas comme son père, de ce point de vue là. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent que lui, il n'avait pas son charisme, ni sa beauté et encore moins son ambition. Il avait peur du changement, des autres. Il avait peur de l'inconnu, de quitter cette maison où il se sentait si bien, de s'engager durablement avec un homme.

Scorpius n'était rien de tout ça.

Il n'était qu'un môme chouineur qui en demandait trop, et alors que l'homme de ses rêves était en train de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose était possible, plutôt que de sauter de joie, il se refermait sur lui-même.

Parce qu'il n'était décidément qu'un lâche.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Scorpius sentait encore quelques larmes couler sur ses joues et Teddy le berçait, une de ses mains caressant sans dos tandis que l'autre allait et venait dans ses cheveux. De l'autre côté du jardin, sous le chapiteau, la fête bâtait son plein. Et eux, ils étaient là, dans le noir, cachés derrière la maison, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'une musique plutôt douce se diffusait dans l'air, Teddy se mit à bouger, lentement. Scorpius pouffa, il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, quand il le prenait dans ses bras et qu'il se dandinait pour danser avec lui au milieu du salon.

« Je rêve ou tu essaies de danser un slow ?

- Le collé-serré, ça fait bien dix minutes qu'on le pratique, si ce n'est plus.

- Crétin.

- Toi-même. »

Scorpius se sentait un peu mieux. Il ne pleurait plus, ses hoquets avaient cessé et son cœur reprenait un rythme à peu près normal. Ses bras recourbés contre lui se levèrent pour enserrer le cou de son aîné. Teddy se laissa faire et continua à le bercer, sans vraiment bouger ses pieds. C'était bon d'être sans ses bras, sans ambiguïté et pensées coupables, même si tout dans sa tête bouillonnait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi lui dire. C'était comme s'il vivait un rêve et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

L'idée que Teddy l'ait repoussé en douceur, deux ans auparavant, pour le tester et lui éviter des souffrances inutiles semblait tout droit sortie de ses rêves les plus fous.

« C'est vrai que tu peux te transformer en femme ? »

Teddy ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tu m'as déjà vu devenir une femme.

- Je veux dire, devenir complètement une femme ?

- Avec un utérus ? Ouais.

- Tu pourrais faire des enfants ?

- Peut-être. J'ai consulté un médicomage avant que Victoire arrête son contraceptif. Si c'avait été un garçon, apparemment, il aurait été normal. Et il m'a dit que les chances de concevoir étaient très minces mais pas impossibles. J'ai le sang très mêlé, entre ma mère, mon père…

- T'es un peu hermaphrodite, quoi.

- On va dire que les chances d'être fécondé et de porter le bébé jusqu'au bout sont tellement minces que je ne pense pas être hermaphrodite. Et puis, tu sais, quand je vois comment Victoire a réagi avec Nymphea, j'ai plus envie d'avoir d'enfant et d'infliger…

- Moi, je l'accepterais.

- De quoi ? Un enfant métamorphomage ? Elle disait ça aussi.

- Sauf que moi, ta gamine, elle m'a jamais dégoûté et je m'en suis toujours bien occupé.

- T'aimerais avoir un enfant comme ça ?

- J'aimerais t'avoir toi. Et te rendre heureux, autant qu'une femme. J'aimerais que t'ai une grande famille, comme t'en as toujours rêvé. Même si tu veux adopter et ne plus avoir d'enfants de ton sang.

- Ce serait combien, ton max ?

- Trois ?

- Alors on peut peut-être envisager quelque chose. »

Dans son cou, Scorpius eut un léger rire, alors que Teddy l'embrassait à nouveau dans les cheveux. Sa bouche descendit jusqu'à son oreille et le blond sentit son cœur repartir de plus bel.

« Ca te fera rien de sortir avec un vieux de trente-trois ans ?

- T'es pas vieux, Teddy. »

Scorpius s'écarta de lui pour le regarder… et quand il leva les yeux vers lui, ils s'arrondirent de stupeur.

Le Teddy qu'il connaissait, avec ses cheveux en pétard bleu électrique et son visage de jeune adulte branché, avec des piercings aux oreilles et un peu de crayons sur les yeux, avait disparu. C'était un homme, un vrai, qui se tenait devant lui. Un homme aux cheveux noir corbeau, aux yeux sombres, la peau pâle, à peine réchauffée par la lumière jaune des flambeaux, et les traits plus marqués. C'était presque comme s'il avait retiré un maquillage trop épais qui le rajeunissait de façon terrible, presque… choquante, malsaine, à présent qu'il avait vu son vrai visage, celui qu'il avait toujours caché.

« Tu vois, je suis vieux.

- Quand on connait la longévité des sorciers, je pense que tu exagères un peu. Qui a déjà vu ce visage ?

- Harry. James, Albus et Lily. Et puis Draco. Et Mamie, bien sûr.

- Mais pas moi. Et pas Victoire ?

- Je déteste montrer mon vrai visage. J'ai encore plus l'impression de mentir aux autres. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais et j'ai jamais réussi à trouver le bon moment pour le faire. »

Se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, Scorpius leva son visage vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut doux et chaste, comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Le temps semblait suspendu. Quand il s'écarta et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit le visage un peu brouillé de Teddy, un peu embarrassé. Incertain.

« Ton visage est toujours aussi beau.

- Tu trouves ?

- Ouais. C'est possible d'être encore plus amoureux ? »

Il n'en aurait pas la réponse ce soir. Il aurait juste sa bouche à nouveau contre la sienne, ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, et son corps tout contre le sien, alors qu'il le prenait peu à peu dans ses bras encore une fois.

Puis, ils iraient dans la cuisine du Terrier pour que Scorpius se débarbouille le visage, et enfin, ils retourneraient à la fête, où ils danseraient un peu ensemble, l'air de rien.

Et le soir, quand ils se quitteraient, lui rentrant chez sa grand-mère et Scorpius avec sa famille, ils se serraient juste la main, mais avec une intensité qui promettait de bien belles choses.

Un avenir plus beau.

Un avenir à deux.

FIN

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
